


New Pack

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Consensual Kink, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 12: BestialityKinktober 2018 - Day 27: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, DegradationPeter shows Derek what Stiles does in the woods when he thinks nobody is watching.





	New Pack

**Author's Note:**

> The degradation is mild and is initiated by Stiles and picked up by Derek. It's completely consensual.

When Peter dragged Derek out to the woods, he was annoyed and a little wary. Had he known what they were going to see, he'd have been much more enthusiastic from the get-go. They're off on the shadows and Derek thanks everything he can think of for his enhanced senses, because it's like watching up close in HD, except without anyone able to catch them. Not that there's anyone else around, aside from him and Peter. And Stiles. Stiles, who's currently naked on his hands and knees in the middle of the woods, a wolf mounted on his back, knot tying them together. There's another wolf in front of him, and Derek kind of wishes he could get closer, because he can see that it's mounted over Stiles’ face, can see it's knot locked behind the human's teeth, but he can't quite make out the finer details. He can't tell if Stiles’ eyes are watering, if his lips are spit slick as he drools around that wolfy knot, but he wants to see it.

There are more wolves pacing just to the side, out of range of their snapping brothers. They can't get close not with Stiles tied at both ends, but it's clear they want to, that they're impatient for their turns. The gasps and whines when the two wolves pull out and off and away are audible, even from this distance.

“Told you it would be worth your while, didn't I nephew?” Peter's voice is smug but Derek can hear the slight hitch, the way his heart rate is steadily increasing, can smell the stirring arousal wafting off of his uncle. It gets stronger when another wolf approaches Stiles where he's still waiting. They watch him drop to his shoulders, hand reaching back to spread himself open, ass practically waving at the animal. He moans long and loud when the wolf begins to lap at his ass, at the dripping animal come already leaking out of him.

“How,” Derek has to clear his throat, to continue, “how long have you known?” How long has he been out here, looking for animal dick, is what Derek really wants to know, but he's not sure Peter has the answer to that.

“A couple of weeks. Not every night. Took me awhile to figure out his pattern.” Peter doesn't seem inclined to share that, but it doesn't matter right now, not when Stiles is arching his ass further, when the wolf is jumping onto his back, dangerous claws raking lines over his shoulders as it drives it's hips, tapered red cock stuttering until finding its mark.

“Fuck, yes. Put that doggy cock in me. Feels so good baby, fuck fuck. Yeah, c'mon, fuck your bitch.” Stiles’ voice is clear as a bell, even from this distance, and Derek can feel his eyes shifting, bright blue glowing out into the night. He's not alone, can see Peter's are glowing too. There's a difference though, Derek thinks, as he glances down to where Peter is palming himself through his jeans. Derek smirks when Peter catches his gaze, and begins stripping.

“Derek…” Whether Peter is wondering or warning, it doesn't matter. Derek can see the wolf has already tied Stiles, can see how much he loves it but how it's not enough, how it's over too fast. And Derek? He can help with that. When he's bare, he smiles at Peter one more time, his own cock hard and curving towards his belly. He strokes it once, watches the way his uncle follows his hand with his eyes, licks his lips. That's something else to explore later, maybe. But for now...for now he shifts, bones cracking softly until an oversized black wolf replaces the man. His tongue lolls out of his mouth and he can feel the way his red rocket has slid free and is bouncing with each step.

Derek can feel Peter's eyes on him as he closes the distance to Stiles, and he likes it. Likes knowing his uncle will watch him fuck their packmate, take him as an animal, something none of the rest of them can do. The other wolves shift away as he approaches, and he preens at his own strength of presence. The one that was tied has already hoped down, and Stiles had just begun to try and beg the others. It doesn't matter now though.

Derek brushes along Stiles’ side, tries his hardest to tone down the glow in his eyes so Stiles won't recognize him. He can hear the excited pounding of Stiles’ heart, smell the precome dripping off his cock. When he reaches Stiles’ ass, he doesn't hesitate to dig his tongue between those cheeks, pushing himself forward so he can shove it in the sloppy loose hole, can taste the wolf come dripping out of his packmate. He goes on longer than any of the real animals had, laps at Stiles until he tastes only of himself. Stiles is practically sobbing, the stimulation good but not quite enough, and Derek can feel his chest puffs up at putting the man on edge. 

He's more careful than the others had been as he hops his front half up, flattening over Stiles’ back. His own cock is hard and angry, more than ready to be buried to the hilt inside of Stiles, and in only takes a few seeking thrusts before he catches on Stiles’ rim and is able to slam home. He let's instinct take over a bit as he hunches his back and his hips begin thrusting rapidly. His ears are twisted forward and down, listening to the whimpers and groans and hisses Stiles is letting out, so he doesn't miss it when he batters a spot inside and Stiles’ heart stutters, a low moan crawling up his throat. Derek grins as much as he can in this form and adjusts himself so that every thrust is nailing the spot, claws prickling against Stiles’ back. 

It doesn't take long at all before Stiles is practically sobbing in pleasure, Derek's tapered wolf cock banging against his prostate on nearly every stroke. Derek can smell it when Stiles gets close and he lets go of his control. He keeps the angle as best as he can even as his hips speed up, his knot inflating and tugging on Stiles’ rim with every thrust. His claws are slipping across Stiles’ back, down his sides as Derek hunches closer, scoring new lines over the ones left by the real wolves as his knot finally pops in hard one last time, locking them together. Derek grinds his hips in tight, hard circles, can feel his wolf cock pulsing in time with his heartbeat, painting Stiles’ insides. For his part, Stiles is full on sobbing, his own cock spilling onto the forest floor.

“God yes, finally finally fuck. Feels so good, so fucking good. That long cock locked inside me, filling me up, breeding your bitch. Thank you, needed it so bad, always need it, thank you, Derek.” Derek stills completely at the sound of his name, but Stiles seems oblivious, keeps babbling. “Need them but need you too, was hoping you'd find me, fill me up, been aching ever since your first full shift. Wanna be your good bitch, wanna be full of your wolf knot all the time.” 

Derek is less surprised than he should be, really, although tonight has already been so illuminating. He licks a stripe over the back of Stiles’ neck before carefully biting at it, holding the skin and muscle taut beneath his fangs, working not to bite deep, just enough to break the skin a bit, leave his mark, stake his claim. It takes a long while for his knot to deflate, the rest of the wolves giving up and slinking away into the forest. The real wolves anyhow. Derek knows Peter is still watching, but he doesn't mind that, is happy to have pack here to witness the claiming. When he finally slips free, he changes back to human, blunt fingers carefully pushing inside of Stiles to make sure no damage was done. Stiles has trailed off into silence by now, eyes pleasantly glazed and body still as Derek checks him over, runs his fingertips over the raised claw marks, soon to be welts.

“I like them, they're okay.” Stiles’ voice is hoarse but the confirmation makes Derek smile.

“Good, because there will be more. Did you mean it, what you said?”

“Yes.” The answer is simple and quick and Derek smiles again.

“Good. I liked having you hanging off my knot. I'd like to do it again. But I liked watching you too, watching you be the doggy cockslut I know you are, deep down. You're gonna keep fucking the wolves whenever I want, maybe I'll even get a dog or two of my own, just for you. Would you like that Stiles? Do you wanna be a pack bitch for me?”

“Ye-yes. Whatever you want. Wanna be your bitch, be a good bitch. Give your pack my ass.” Stiles’ voice hitches but Derek can smell the arousal picking up, can hear the truth in Stiles’ steady heartbeat. He crooks a finger in Peter's direction, knows his uncle heard it all. Peter's there in less than a minute, his pants straining to contain his erection, and Derek moves, motioning him towards Stiles’ ass. 

“Clean him up first, Peter. Want to watch you suck out my come before you put your cock in him. I know you're hungry for it.” Derek's voice is commanding and smug, and Peter only glares half-heartedly before kneeling behind Stiles and burying his face between his cheeks. Derek can see how wide Stiles’ eyes are, but he doesn't protest. Derek may not be an alpha werewolf anymore, but he's okay with that, because he doesn't need one to have a pack. Not when he's got a willing mate and a loyal follower. He settles himself in front of Stiles, puts his head in his lap.

“Go on, clean me up while Peter takes you. Maybe if you're a good enough bitch I'll fuck your sloppy hole again tonight, tie you to me again.” Stiles whimpers and shifts his face to swallow Derek's softened cock down, suckling on it as Peter lines up behind him and shoves his way in, head tipped to one side as he bares his neck to Derek. Derek thinks he's going to be very happy with his new pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
